Asleep at Aunt Sally's
by MarlinspikeHall
Summary: Tom and Huck are trying to fall asleep, but Huck is cold and alot of things are occupying his mind. Tom/Huck fluff. more coming if i get reviews. Gay themed. if that offends you, don't read.
1. Chapter One

**I don't own anything. Twain's got the story unfortunately. Well, that's probably a good thing. I'd never be able to write a book to his standers of perfection. **

_Okay, so if you have not read _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ you will need to know that Huck ran away from the widow Douglas with her slave Jim and through a series of tedious events, Jim gets caught. Huck wants to get him back and so he goes to search for Jim. He meet's Tom's Aunt Sally and gets mistaken for Tom. Then Tom turns up. This fic starts after they have acclaimed themselves as Tom and Sid. Huck is impersonating Tom and the real Tom is impersonating his brother Sid. And there is still the matter of rescuing Jim before he gets sold._

Asleep at Aunt Sally's

Huckleberry Finn lay in bed with Tom close beside 'im. It was awful scarce that he ever got to sleep with anyperson, so he was amusing hiself by watchin' Tom's breathin' chest. He wanted desperately to huddle up close to the sleeping figure, because it was a lot colder tonight than any he'd felt in a while. But, for some reason huddling close to Tom wasn't like huddling close to Joe Harper nor Ben Rogers. Huck always felt a little shy when he got awful close to Tom. And he knew for certain that it warn't Tom's fault. No, Tom acted just like any other boy Huck knew. Only...Tom had more _style. _Or that was the way Tom always put it. He knew a good deal more about style from all them books he's readin'. Huck could read a bit, but he hadn't had much time to get good, since he left the wider's.

Huck shifted so he was starin' up at the ceiling, the old, but clean rafters creaking from the wind outdoors. He sighed, but his teeth chattered so much when he did, that he didn't sigh no more. He fell to remembering. He remembered when him an' Tom was in the graveyard, so long ago it seemed. He 'ad been so afeard that the devils were chasin' them, that he'd practically been sittin' in Tom's lap. He remembered the strong feel of Tom's waist under his clinging arms. An' the smell of clothes that used to be clean, but sweat and dirt had tried to quench it out. And of course, them words Tom had said to try to comfort him. Huck sighed and shivered as his mind crept onto the thought of ol' Injun Joe. Then it skipped on to the treasure and how he'd gived his share to the Judge Thatcher. Becky's father.

Huckleberry did not much care for Becky and the reason was clear. She was in love with Tom and Tom was in love with her. For the first while, Huck told hiself that the reason he was so against Becky was that she was stealing his best friend. If Tom got married, Huck wouldn't have a playmate anymore. Huck had seen it before. Good boys growin' up as soon as they find a girl. But Huck lost a lot of respect and trust for grownups. He never wanted to see that happen for Tom. That was his reason for hating the girl in the beginning. But now he warn't so sure. He snuck a glance at the moonlit boy beside him and he found to dark blue eyes peering back at him in the moonlight.

"By Lordy, Tom you scared me half t' death!" Tom smiled softly and said nothin'. Huck couldn't meet his gaze for long so he looked at an interesting seam in the quilt. A herd o' shivers came galloping over his small body again and Huck glanced at Tom to see if he noticed. The sandy brown eyebrows knitted together in concern. Huck looked away again.

"You cold, Hucky?" the voice was gentle, just above a whisper. Huck looked at Tom. Was that the way he talked to Becky when they were alone? It was a tone, Huck rarely heard nor associated with Tom Sawyer. But it warn't a bad tone. Almost...

sentimental.

"N-nawt much." Huck lied. He figured lyin' warn't too bad an offense when compared to cuddlin' with Tom. Huck didn't know fer certain, but he figured it was wrong for two boys to be romancin'. Not that that was what they's doin'. And not that Huck took much care in doin' what was right, neither.

Huck felt like swearin' somethin' fierce when the shivers came again, right as Tom closed his eyes. He hoped fer all the world that the curly-haired boy hadn't seen.

"Then why're ya shivern'?" Huck tucked his legs up to contain the warmth.

"I ain't nether." Tom scooted closer to Huck so that the older boy could feel his breath on his tanned nose.

"Y'ar too. I keep feelin' it. Yer shakin' the mattress." Huck bit his lip. He couldn't deny it. And if he did, likely Tom'd ask why he was shakin' the mattress, then. He couldn't come up with anything at the moment.

"Well... it's a bit cold, but not much. I's fine, Tom." Tom smiled sympathetically again and wrapped his arms around Huck, tuckin' the smaller boy's head against his chest and resting his chin on Huck's head.

"You's never sayin' things as bad as they are, Huckleberry." the statement was meant to scold the boy, but the voice implied that it was more of a quality Huck possessed. Huck frowned, confused, but soon found hiself sighing contently (despite his firm decision not to) against the warm body. He even wrapped a timid arm around the younger boy's waist. Sleep came easy after that.

_I got more if you want it. But if I dont get reviews I won't bother. Sorry for the short chapter, but if I didn't stop here, I don't know where I'd stop. _


	2. Chapter Two

_okay, so just letting you guys know that I appreciate the reviews. Thanks! but just a heads up, in this fic, Huck Finn's Pap isn't dead. And I got some suggestions for the story from a few of you, don't be disappointed if I don't use them exactly as you wanted. I will try, but I cant do everything. I'm definitely open to suggestions, though. Even if I dont use them, they spur other ideas and I'd rather have too many than, not enough. Thanks again._

__Chapter Two...

A slight jostlin' woke Huckleberry up the next morning. He squinted in the sunlight and snuggled further into the shadows of the body beside him. It warn't cold no more, but Huck was too sleepy to realize this. He felt the chest shake slightly as a soft giggle swept past his ear. He frowned. What twas Tom finding so funny? But the giggles died out quickly as 'ey started an' Huck felt himself drifting off again. But then he felt something peculiar in his hair. Like someone's tryin' ta comb it. He stiffened and opened his eyes, squintin' up at the smiling boy who was strokin' his hair.

"Mornin' Hucky." Tom said quietly. Huck decided he liked the way Tom's fingers felt against his scalp, but it was at the moment he realized jus' how close he was ta Tom. He jumped back, ta be met with the cold hard ground as he fell out of bed. Tom was all laughter an' Huck chuckled nervously too.

"Shoulda' seen yer face, Huckleberry!" Tom teased, his voice uneven from laughter. Huck picked 'imself up an' tried to glare at Tom, but it turned out to be more of a twitchy grin. Tom shook his head good-natured-like and rose from the bed, ruffling Huck's hair.

"Tom! Sid! You oughta git down here for breakfast. Your Uncle's already done an' gone."

Tom hollered back that they'd be down directly. Huck wasn't quite sure how the events of last night rested. He warn't satisfied, because Tom wasn't givin' him any clues or hints that would mean for Huck to keep his distance. All'n all, Huckleberry was confused and felt like the only thing that could clear his mind, would be to talk it out with someone. Ta git an alternate opinion. He din't suppose lettin' anyone in unnecessarily were to be a good idea. Naw, they'd either tell, or make fun o' me. He thought. Huckleberry had never had _feelins_ for anyone before.

Tom brought 'im from his deep thoughts with a light blow to the head.

"Hey, Hucky? You still in there?"

"What'd ya do that fer, Tom?" Huck grumbled, and Tom shook his head as if to imply that it didn't matter. Huck rubbed his head in an irritated fashion an' followed the taller boy out their bedroom door.

When the boys tumbled down the stairs an finally made it to the table, Aunt Sally was more than a little cross.

"I say, if you were my own boys, I'd have yer hide fer not gittin here on time." Tom and Huck frowned, guilty-like. Aunt Sally sighed an' made 'em both promise not ta be late no more. They both promised an' Aunt Sally's spirits lifted considerable, to the boys relief.

They ate in silence, but Huck noticed Tom watchin' him. Every once in a while, Huck'd steal a glance at Tom and instead of lookin' away, Tom'd give 'im an innocent smile. Huck'd smile back an' shake his head. Aunt Sally noticed this too, but didn't pay it no mind. She figured Tom was up to some foolishness or another, an' twas probably better if she didn't find out. That way she wouldn't have ta feel guilty about not 'sparin' the rawd'. Huck didn't much like bein' watched while he was eating, so he ate quick and soon he and Tom were both done. They thanked Aunt Sally and 'scused themselves from the table.

When they made it outside, Tom an' Huck started walkin' aimlessly. Twas quiet an' Huckleberry was tryin' ta find some sorta way to bring up the subject of last night, without it soundin' funny.

"T-Tom?" Tom looked away from the stick he's strikin' against the trees that went by.

"Yeah, Huck?" Huckleberry opened 'is mouth but closed it again. He didn't know how to start an' that was makin' him feel uncomfortable. So he switched gears.

"What does you reckon we's gonna do about Jim? An' how'll we stop yer aunt from findin' out about my identity with her an' yer Aunt Polly passin' letters?"

Tom stopped short. Huck was alarmed, thinkin' maybe he'd worked Tom's brain too hard. Tom stared off into the woods, squintin' like he's tryin' ta see somethin'. Huck decided ta look too, but he didn't see nothin'.

"Tom I-" Tom's hand was over his mouth in a second, causin' Huck to forgit what it was he's gonna say. After a few agonizin' seconds fer Huck, Tom finally removed his hand from 'is comrade's lips an' regarded Huck with a grin that split his face halfway open.

"Guess what I jis saw!" Huck wiped his mouth with 'is sleeve an shrugged.

"Dunno, Tom. An Injun?" Tom shook his head, nearly bursting,

"Nope, better'n 'at." Huck's eyes were wide with anticipation.

"What? What'd you see?" Tom smiled triumphantly,

"I saw a real, live ranger!" Huck frowned.

"Well, what's a ranger then, huh?" Tom laughed,

"You don't know a thing, do ya, Hucky? Well, no matter, that's why I's here ta tell you. A ranger is a person who romps around the forest an' is friends with all the mean animals. He keeps 'em safe an' if he spots anyone on his territory, he sends all the ghosts of the dead animals and the dead rangers after that person. Eventually the ghosts rile 'em up an' scare em so bad, that they fall right outa sanity. They become madmen, Huck!"

Huckleberry looked a little more sick than Tom was hoping.

"Oh, Tom, you ain't foolin' me, are ya? Honest injun, you's tellin' it true?" Tom nodded,

"I reckon it's so in all the books. Come on, Hucky, we gotta follow im' fore he git's too far ahead!" Huck started chewin' on his lip,

"I dunno, Tom. They don't sound like the kinda person, I'd like ta chase. What good'd come of it? None, from what you jis told me."

Tom blinked and then started to laugh agin. Softer this time, sose the ranger wouldn't hear.

"Oh, Hucky, I forgot you don't know about them. Well, rangers are aweful scarce, especially by towns where people live. So if'n someone does find one, and they follow it, without it attackin' their soul, they git some sorta splendid treasure. Why, the ranger's got jus piles of treasure. He steals it from the men who cross the border."

"I don't know Tom. Does the Ranger jis _give _them the treasure?"

"How you talk! D'ya think _you'd _jis give someone yer treasure? Naw, we gotta take it from 'im."

"You mean steal it, Tom? I don't think that's so swell. Reckon he finds out it's missin'?"

Tom thought on it a moment.

"Well, we wouldn't have ta take _everything._ We could take some small, things. Like diamond rings and such." Huck shook his head,

"Tom, I don't want no money and I reckon I know why too. If Pap found anythin' on me he'd take it an' use it himself."

Tom's face turned from disappointment to stone as Huck mentioned Pap.

"Yer right, Hucky. I suppose you got a point. An' I got enough money on me as it is."

There was silence for a few minutes. Tom stared at the ground like it 'ad murdered his mother while Huck watched with a worried expression. Tom couldn't help the anger that flowed through 'is veins as Huck spoke about Pap. But he'd not let Huck know. It jus' didn't seem right, tellin' his friend he was worried for im'. After a while, Tom spoke again.

"What if we jis' follered him Huck? Found out where he keeps the treasure?"

Huckleberry agreed to this so the boys soon found happiness in jumpin over logs, silent and nimble as cats. The Ranger was wearing a lot of furs. Tom said that he looked as though he 'came straight from the Himalayas'. Huck agreed, but he didn't know what Himalayas were. He figured it must be cold there, whatever it was, because the man looked very warm. Yet, he never looked weary. He kept a quick pace and after a few miles, they reached what appeared to be a large pile o' rocks.

"You reckon that's where they keep it?" Tom asked. Huck shrugged, not riskin ta whisper for they were getting' mighty close now and Huck was feelin' a powerful sickness about meddlin' with his sanity. They watched the man from the bushes an' heard 'im converse with another man.

"Hey Tom, do rangers ever have partners?" Tom shook his head.

"Naw, I reckon they don't, Hucky. But sh! I wanna hear who it is these people are."

So the boys quieted down and listened to the conversation. Or what could be heard of the conversation. Their targets were in a clearing so the boys dared not venture out. The men were on the far side, where the shadows grew long as day followed suit. Every once in a while, Huck and Tom had to exchange knowledge an' choose whose ears to believe when they heard the men differently. After a while, they concluded that the men was fur traders from up North an' that they'd stolen reputations from two men that they'd killed at a bar fight. Well it was either at a bar fight or at midnight, but the boys decided that it would be more exiting to have it be at a fight. Huck didn't care either way, he was all to happy that his soul was safe for the time bein'.

"Lordy Huck! It's nearly suppertime! You heard Auntie at breakfast, didn't you? She'll probably _serve_ us for supper if we don't git back in time!" Huck shushed Tom, for he'd gotten the attention of the men. "Run, Hucky!" That was all Huck needed to hear. They took to their heels and stopped only when Aunt Sally's house was in sight. As they neared the front door, Huck stopped Tom from goin' inside. Waitin' until he stopped panting before he spoke.

"Tom, I reckon I need a good smoke t'night. I hav'nt smoked since I lost Jim, an' a couple days a fore that." Tom smiled.

"Yeah, I could use a smoke as well. What'd you say to after supper? We could go down to the pier an' skip stones, jus' like the old days." Huck agreed to this, smilin' that Tom had missed the 'old days' too. It had been a long time since Huck had had a good break without worries. Not that he didn't have any worries, but when Tom was relaxed he had a way of makin' everyone around him relaxed. At least, he had that effect on Huckleberry.

The eveinin' was as fine as ever Huck saw. There was a nice breeze whispering on the tree's tongues and there was an autumn feel in the air. Tom an' Huck made their way down to the pier, Tom whistling to Ol' Man Tucker an' Huck laughing when he couldn't reach the notes. When they arrived at the appointed place, Huck waltzed to the end of the dock an' sat down, swingin' his legs o'er the side. Tom sat down right beside 'im. Practically hip-ta-hip. Huckleberry smiled some, an' even blushed a little.

"What's so funny, Huckleberry?" Huck bit 'is lip.

"Aw, nothin' Tom, I's jus' thinkin'."

"Bout what?" Tom rested his chin on Huckleberry's shoulder. Huck cast a nervous glance.

"Nothin' important." Tom frowned, but did not persue any farther. Instead he decided to shed some light on his own thoughts.

"So, what'd you make o' those bandits?" Huck cocked 'is head.

"I can't rightly say, Tom. I figure they ain't the type o' people ta be messin' around with." Tom sighed.

"They saw us, Hucky. It's too late ta not be messin around." Huck thought on this a second while he prepared 'his pipe.

"Well, they didn't see our faces, Tom. I doubt they'd pick us out o' a crowd." Huck took a long, slow drawl on his pipe then he offered it ta Tom.

"Yer prob'ly right, Huck. But do ya think they could pick us out if we ain't in a crowd?" Huck watched Tom stare at him earnestly while he smoked on Huck's pipe.

"Naw, I don't reckon." Huck's voice had gone soft, an' tenderlike. Tom noticed this and a hint of amusement struck his eyes.

"Well, enough o' this talk, then. You heard anythin' bout yer Pap lately?" Huckleberry furrowed his brow in thought. He had not. He had no idea where Pap would be. Tom returned the pipe.

"I reckon he's out in some big city, tryin' ta keep away from the lawyers an lawsuits. Lord knows he'll be blamed fer my murder."

Tom nodded. He had become real solemn. His voice was real soft when he next spoke.

"Why don't you hate yer Pap, Hucky? I reckon I would. Blame it, I reckon I do!" Huckleberry stopped smokin' and looked at Tom.

"Why do you hate 'im Tom?" Tom looked away and mumbled some curse under his breath.

"I-I guess I hate 'im because he hurts you Hucky." Huckleberry didn't look up from the water below them. Tom continued, "I seen them scars on yer back. An' I knowed you been with him because there's more recent ones there now. Bruises. Even on yer neck."

Tom ran a thumb over one of the wounds on his friend's neck. It stretched from Huck's nape, all the way to the corner of his jaw, just under the earlobe. Huck shivered and flinched back.

"You always felt like this, Sawyer?" Tom pulled his hand back and frowned,

"Felt like what?" Huck shrugged and looked away, breathin' on his pipe once again.

"Protective." Tom said nothing for a while. Huck passed the pipe back to Tom again. The curly-haired boy accepted silently.

"I reckon so. I felt powerful sorry when I thought you died, Hucky. I realized I was without a best friend. I hated that man before, but when you died I guess I blamed 'im for it. I knew if he was drunk enough and mad enough, he'd hurt you. And I still know it and...aw, I don't know, I don't like to see you hurtin', Hucky."

Huckleberry smiled faintly. The great Tom Sawyer was fiddlin' for words. Huckleberry leaned into Tom's body. Upon hearin' Tom's sharp breath, he thought he'd gone too far. But just as he was about to pull away, Tom wrapped an arm about Huck's waist.

"I wish I could be with you always ta make sure yer safe, Hucky." Huckleberry smiled.

"I'd enjoy yer company, Tom, but you got a family." Tom frowned.

"An' what good are they to me?" Huck looked up at Tom.

"You'd know if you didn't have them. I reckon I know."

"Then why'd you leave the Wider Douglas?" Huckleberry sighed,

"She's tryin' ta make me somethin' I ain't, Tom. That's not what family does. She wanted me to be a man. She's showin' me how ta grow up. I know how ta grow up and I figure if I want it, I'll git it myself."

"Sounds like it makes sense. But I don't want you ta leave agin when Jim's free." Huckleberry blinked and turned his head to Tom.

"When Jim's _what_?"

"I said when he's free. You didn't know? Well, I'll tell ya! The widow was awful scared when you and Jim was gone. She declared that if ever her slave be found, she'd free 'im first chance she got. See, Jim's always been kind to her and a right good slave so she said she'd free him."

Huckleberry smiled.

"Well, I'll be jiggered. Then I suppose it ain't so bad as I's thinkin'."He looked up at Tom again, who had been staring at the water, with a troubled look.

"So, Hucky? What'll you do when Jim's gone?" Huckleberry frowned and said slowly,

"I don't know, Tom. It's all a blur. I always take things as they come. I don' t plan ahead. But, if it bothers you so much, I reckon i'll come back down ta yer place when this whole business is cleared up. I could stay until yer old enough fer yer aunt ta let you go, but if Pap comes around-" Tom quickly cut him off,

"You'll live with me! Aw, Hucky It'd be swell! he'd never suspect it!" Huck frowned.

"I-I don't know, Tom..." Tom's bright eyes shot down.

"Why not?" Huck shrugged again.

"Well, I reckon I could come fer winter an' fer cold nights, but I don't want yer Aunt ta find out."

"Why?"

"She'll stuff me in stiff clothes jus' like the wider!" Tom laughed,

"Naw, I wont let her. I don't think she'd like ta have people know about yer livin' with us, no offence."

Huck smiled.

"Alright, Tom. It's a whiz." Tom hugged Huck's small body close to himself. Huck swallowed, uncomfortably, but never pulled back.

"Thanks, Hucky! I don't care what other people say, yer the goodest person I ever knowed."

"Shoot, you should shut yer mouth b'fore ya say something you'll regret, Tom." But, Huck smiled as he said it. And his response was a shove and into the water he went. Tom laughed from above on the dock.

"What was that fer?!" Huck shouted as he swam to the shore. Tom met him there and wrapped his arms around the shiverin' figure.

"Now I's gonna be cold agin tonight!" Huckleberry cried indignantly. Tom just smiled, a look that betrayed him and his intentions.

_author's note:_

_So this one's alot longer than the earlier chapter, but i didn't want to stop before the scene on the pier. Again, review and more shall be provided. Also one of you by the name of Gravitation Fan, made a request that i dont understand. i feel like it's obvious, but i dont know. something about one of your fanfics. i dont know how to get ahold of you so if you could message me and explain, i would be happy. and if that doesn't work, just say so in a review. I want to help you! thanks again to all. _


End file.
